1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to cache coherency directories and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and products for use in cache coherent systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a multi-processor system in which each processor shares memory, a cache coherency scheme may be implemented. In such a scheme, a directory may be employed to track accesses to the coherent cache lines. Such a directory may be implemented in a distributed manner, with multiple portions of the directory being implemented as separate components of the multi-processor system. In such example systems of the prior art, however, the failure of such a component renders the entire cache coherent system unusable.